The Reunion
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: Elliot needs Olivia to do a favor for him when he gets an invitation to his Police Academy reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something that came to me yesterday afternoon. It'll probably only be 2-3 chapters long. Not a whole lot.

Big thanks goes out to the boyfriend, for encouraging me to continue this beyond the first few paragraphs. Love you!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the invitation had arrive Elliot missed it at first. Buried in his pile of bills it was well hidden. That's probably why he was surprised when Mark Jeffers, one of his friends from the academy, had called. Someone in their graduating class had come up with the brilliant idea of having a reunion. It wasn't any specific year reunion, like 15, 20, or anything like that. More like just an excuse to catch up with each other.

It wasn't that he didn't miss the guys, or that he didn't want to go, he just wasn't real big on socializing. Elliot's private life was just that to him. Private. Not to mention he didn't want to go alone. He figured maybe he could get Maureen to go with him. He had already asked her to stop by for dinner that night so that he could ask her to go.

Elliot had just taken the pan of lasagna out of the oven when he heard his apartment door open. He assumed it was Maureen since all his kids had their own keys and just let themselves in.

"Hey Mo!" He called to her.

"Hi Daddy. Something smells really yummy in there." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Lasagna. There's garlic bread in the oven still."

Maureen went over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine and put it on the table next to the lasagna Elliot had set down. He gave her a questioning look.

"Dad, I'm 22."

"I know. You do realize though if you're drinking you're also staying here tonight." He poured himself a glass, waiting to fill his daughter's.

"Alright." As soon as she agreed Elliot filled her glass with some of the crimson liquid.

After going to take the bread out of the oven, Elliot sat down across from his daughter to eat. Throughout the first half of the meal he just sat there listening to her talk about how school was going and everything.

"Sorry Daddy. I'm not giving you a chance to talk. Not to mention I'm probably boring you." Maureen began apologizing after a while.

"You're fine. Nothing you could say would ever bore me." He told her, smiling.

"So, what's going on with you?" She asked.

"That's actually partly why I invited you over tonight."

"Oh?" She was interested now.

"One of the guys I graduated from the academy with decided it'd be fund to plan a reunion."

"You need a date." She told him rather than questioning him.

"Yes." He blushed.

"When is it?"

"This Saturday." He mumbled.

"Did you just say this Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Well, Daddy Dearest, I'm afraid I can't help you out. I've been designated to chaperone Dickie and Lizzie's school dance this Saturday."

"Oh." He said, a bit sadly.

"Why don't you call Kathleen?" She suggested.

Elliot made a mental note to call his next oldest daughter after dinner. The two finished their meal and Elliot got up to clear the table. When he was done he brought out two bowls and a carton of vanilla ice cream. He scooped some ice cream into each of the bowls and he and Maureen ate their dessert in quiet.

"Dad, I'm gonna go watch TV in the guest room, okay?" Maureen said as she got up and took her bowl in to the kitchen.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead and headed to his own room.

Before he took out his cell phone to call Kathleen he quickly hopped in the shower and threw on some boxer briefs before crawling into bed. He picked up his phone and dialed Kathleen's cell phone number.

"_Hi Daddy." _She answered the phone.

"Using the Caller ID I see." He chuckled.

"_Sure am. What's up?" _

"What are you doing this Saturday? I need a date to my academy reunion."

"_Sorry Daddy. I have a huge test on Monday so we're having a study group meeting Saturday night." She told him. _

"Alright."

"_Call Olivia. Ask her." _Kathleen told him.

"I'll think about it. Have a good night and don't be a stranger. Stop by and see me sometime."

"_Bye." _She hung up.

Well, he supposed he could call Olivia and ask her. It was their Saturday off. Then again she could have a date. Of course he'd never know if he didn't call her. Besides it was just some friend thing and they were friends, right? Flipping open his phone again he hit speed dial one.

"_Benson."_

"Hey Liv."

"_What's up? Don't tell me we've got a case." _She was really hoping that wasn't the reason he called.

"Nah. I need a favor." He decided it would be best to just straight out ask.

"_What?" _She asked.

"Well, a guy I graduated from the academy with decided it'd be fun if we have a reunion." He stopped to breathe and she cut in.

"_You need someone to go with you because you want to go even though you're not really into socializing but don't want to go alone. Am I right?" _She smirked.

"Yes. You're right." He sighed.

"_When is it?" _She asked, considering going.

"This Saturday." He winced as he told her.

"_Okay. What time?"_

Elliot couldn't believe she was agreeing to go. Especially without putting up a fight.

"7:30pm. I'll pick you up at 7. What's the catch?" He knew she must be looking for something in return.

"_Sounds good. Oh, no catch. You just owe me. Goodnight El."_

"Thank you. Goodnight Liv."

They both hung up and Elliot crawled down under the covers to watch some TV before going to sleep.

The next morning Elliot and Olivia both walked in the door to the station at the same time. Both of them carrying two cups of coffee.

"Wasn't it my day to bring the coffee?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe. I was thinking it was mine." He said, confused.

"Oh well. Looks like Munch and Fin get free coffee today." She took the two cups in her hands over and set them on Munch and Fin's desks.

A few minutes later the room was full of chaos. Everyone had arrived and a case had come in.

Eight year old Samantha Myers had been brought in to the Emergency Room at Mercy General with a broken arm by her grandmother. Nothing abnormal for an active eight year old except upon further examination it was clear someone had broken her arm. All suspicion was placed on her parents until it was disclosed that they hadn't been home in a week. Samantha had been left with the 17 year old neighbor from next door. The male neighbor who was not conveniently missing.

All four detectives were sent out to the streets to find Jeremy Hayden. By the end of the day they were turning up nothing but dead ends. That was until another eight year old girl's case turned up in the laps. Emma McCarthy had been kidnapped from her schoolyard by a boy matching Jeremy's description.

By the time they finally caught Jeremy, three days later, he had beaten and raped two more girls. They had all seen worse but were thrilled when the case was finally closed.

Walking out of the precinct together that Friday night Elliot and Olivia got to talking.

"Are you sure you're okay with going tomorrow night?" Elliot asked as they got to the elevator.

"Yes. I'm okay with it. Anything for a friend."

"Any idea what I'll owe you?"

"I haven't really given it a huge amount of thought. I'm sure something will come up." She gave him an evil smile.

"Gee, can't wait." He chuckled.

They arrived at Olivia's SUV then and she opened the door to get in.

"So, 7 tomorrow night, right?" She asked.

"Yep, 7. I'll pick you up at your apartment."

"See you then."

"You too." Elliot shut her door for her and went to his own SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this one too is a bit short, but frankly I just found a good spot to end in for this chapter.

Thank you everyone for your reviews and adding this story to your alerts and faves lists. I truly truly appreciate it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Elliot and Olivia had the next day off. Olivia had made plans to go shopping for a dress to wear that night. Since the courthouse was closed on weekends both Alex and Casey were going with her. The three of them had decided that the best plan of action would be to head over to New Jersey and hit the mall.

Bright and early that morning Alex pulled up in front of Olivia's apartment building with Casey already in tow. She got out of the car, walked up to the door, and rang the buzzer.

"Hey. Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me. You ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure am. I'll be down in a minute."

Olivia grabbed her purse and keys and left to go meet Alex and Casey. Opting to jog down the steps, as it was faster than the elevator, Olivia soon met her friend at the door. The two walked over and go into Alex's car. As they both got in the car Olivia notice Casey already there.

"Hey Case!" Olivia said, sliding in the front passenger's side seat.

"So, you and Elliot are finally going out on a date, huh?" Casey asked.

"No." Olivia blushed. "He just has this reunion and doesn't want to go alone."

"Yeah sure, and I'm a natural blonde." They all laughed at Casey's joke.

"What's the plan today Liv?" Alex asked as she drove along towards New Jersey.

"Just to get a dress and shoes, perhaps a nice bag to match if they have one." She told them.

"Sounds good." Alex said.

"So I heard a rumor the other day." Olivia teased.

"Yeah? What about?" Casey asked.

"Oh just about a certain ADA and one of my fellow detectives."

"Wasn't me!" Casey called out as they both looked at Alex who was blushing by then.

"Spill." Olivia demanded of her best friend.

"We went out to dinner the other night." She said, not disclosing much.

Casey chuckled. "Oh come on, there's more than that and you know it."

"Fine. Right after the McManus case I was over in the squad room dropping off something for John. Well, for whatever reason Fin was the only one there. I guess he figured he'd ask. I honestly don't know, but he asked me out to dinner. We just finally got around to going the other night." Alex tells them.

"So, will there be a second date here?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. We're going out again over the weekend if he gets time."

"Al, I'm so excited for you. It's been how many years now you've liked him?" Olivia questioned her.

"Too many." She chuckled.

"Now to just get you and Elliot moving along Liv." Casey added.

"Nothing to move along. We're just friends."

They arrived at the mall and walked in to start their shopping. Their first stop was Macy's to look for a dress for Olivia.

"Ooh! Try this one." Casey handed her a midnight blue dress that fell just about her knees. "And this one." She said as she gave her a full length black dress.

"You have to try these two." Alex told her as she handed over a forest green dress and a silver one.

Olivia took all four dresses and went into the fitting room to try them all on. She put on the blue dress first and came out to model it for her two best friends.

"Hmm…I like it, and I'm sure Elliot would too but I want to see them all." Said Casey.

"Yep, I totally agree." Alex said.

She left to go back to the fitting room and slip on another dress. The next one she chose was the green dress.

"Thoughts?" Olivia asked.

"Nah."

"It doesn't hang right."

"Okay." Olivia headed back to the fitting room again, this time putting on the black dress before walking out.

"Oh." Alex said.

"My." Casey added.

"God." They both exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Olivia was suddenly very self conscious.

"Absolutely nothing." Alex told her. "It's perfect."

The dress was full length, falling just above the ground. It was modestly low cut in the front. In other words, not so low cut that Olivia's breasts were hanging out, but low cut enough to leave a man wanting to see more. There was a slit up one side that went dangerously high. The back, well there was no back. The dress had a halter closure behind her neck but then there was no fabric on the back until just above her ass. And what a job it did at showing that, along with all her other curves, off.

"Sin in it's human form Liv. That's what you are in that dress." Alex told her.

"If you even make it to the reunion Elliot's not going to be able to keep his hands off you all night." Casey added.

"Alright. So, should I try on the silver one?"

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Alrighty then. I'm buying the black." Olivia declared then left to change back into her street clothes.

Five minutes later they had left the dress at the cash register for the sales girl to hold and went over to the shoe department for the perfect footwear. Olivia immediately spotted the perfect pair of 4 inch heels. Sure they would make her slightly taller than Elliot, but they were too good to pass up. She took the one shoe up to the clerk to see if they had her size and was in luck that they did. Now all that was left were accessories and picking up that clutch purse she'd seen on her way to the shoe department.

While they were in the shoe department Alex picked out a pair of knee high black heeled boots.

"Shopping for your date Miss Cabot?" Casey teased.

"You know it." She replied.

Once the had gotten their shoes the three women went over to the register where they had left Olivia's dress and paid for their purchases.

Heading out into the mall again Casey led them over towards Abercrombie & Fitch. They all went in the store to look around and 45 minutes later came out with two big bags each filled with clothes. Their next stop, per Alex, was at Victoria's Secret. She told Olivia that it was absolutely imperative that they buy her a new set of sexy panties.

"Liv, get these." Alex tossed a pair of black lace V-String panties at her.

"Like anyone's going to see them." Olivia replied as she caught them.

"You never know." Alex winked at her.

"Fine." She gave in and took the panties over to grab a bottle of Pure Seduction lotion.

After she had picked up the lotion the three women took all their purchases up to the counter and paid. Before they left the mall Alex snuck away from the group to make one final purchase.

She caught up with Olivia and Casey just as they were about to walk out to the car. For whatever reason neither of them seemed to notice that Alex was ever missing. They all got in the car and left the mall.

"What time is Elliot picking you up?" Casey asked.

"He said he'd be there at 7."

"Okay. It's 2:30 now. Let's get some lunch and head back to the city then Case and I will help you get ready." Alex suggested.

"Sounds good." Olivia told her.

They drove about two blocks down from the mall and went to an Olive Garden there to have some lunch. When everyone was done they got back in the car and headed for Olivia's apartment. There was space empty out front of the building so they parked there and went in.

Once inside Olivia's apartment the girls busied themselves with getting Olivia ready. While she was in the shower Alex got all of her make up out and weeded through it looking for just the right colors and stuff. Casey spent the time trying to figure out what they should do with Olivia's hair. By the time Olivia stepped out of the shower the other two were done with what they were doing.

Olivia slathered her Pure Seduction lotion on and put on the V-String she had bought earlier along with a silk robe. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down in front of the mirror in her bedroom.

"Okay Liv." Casey began. "Alex is going to do your make up for you. I'm thinking we'll leave you hair down, curly."

"Sounds nice."

Alex got to work doing Olivia's make up while Casey tried to blow dry her hair. It was rather comical at first until they realized that one would have to stop. Casey voted for Alex to stop so the make up was put on hold. Once Olivia's hair was dry though Alex finished up. All that was left was for Olivia to get dressed then do some final hair touchups and put on some jewelry.

By the time 6:45 came Olivia was just finishing up getting ready.

"You look stunning!" Alex told her as Olivia walked out to the living room.

"Absolutely perfect!" Casey added.

"Oh, Liv, check your purse. You'll probably want that later." Alex went over and whispered to her.

Olivia opened her purse, in there was a box of condoms. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you might benefit from them more." She told her friend.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Livvie, Baby, it's me." Elliot called to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it's all over. Yep, this is the last of The Reunion. It's actually a sad day here, this story's over, Cruisin' only has like 1 chapter left after today's update too.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elliot's POV**

She opened the door and fuck if I wasn't completely speechless. Now, I will be the first to admit here there I am attracted to her. Always have been. So of course she always looks good to me. Right now though? Holy Shit! She is absolutely stunning. Gorgeous as hell.

"El?" Wow! "El!" Oh fuck I'm staring aren't I?

"Hmm?" I honestly don't think I can form any more coherent of a conversation right now.

"Elliot, you've got a little something there on the corner of your mouth." Alex calls to me laughing.

How the hell did I not even realize she was here too? Oh yeah, that's right, mesmerized by my partner.

"Livvie, you look absolutely fucking gorgeous!" I tell her finally and kiss her on the cheek, causing her to blush more.

"So, Elliot, since our friend clearly isn't going to do it, I'll invite you in." Casey said.

Wait, she's here too? Anyone else I missed?

"Well, Liv, we're going to head out. Try not to behave yourself tonight and call me tomorrow after you get home." Alex tells her.

Casey and Alex both head towards the door to leave. I swear I see them both wink at me as they walk out the door. Suddenly we're both left alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia's POV**

I can't believe Alex said that. I know Elliot heard it. Hell, he even smirked when she said it. This is just a friend thing, right? If I don't keep reminding myself that I just might cross that line tonight. He looks absolutely sinful standing there in the entryway. He's wearing this black suit, my guess is Armani, with a white shirt and a black tie. Nothing out of the ordinary mind you. He did get a haircut today, so maybe that's it. Whatever it is he looks yummy tonight.

"So, you ready to go?" He asks. "Liv?" Oh, he's talking to me. Sorry, missed that one.

"Hmmm…what?" I ask, totally having missed what he said.

"You ready to go?" He asks again, winking at me this time.

"Yeah, let's go. You look great tonight by the way." I say as I walk over to grab my purse.

You look great? What a cop out there Benson. This is just a friend thing. I can't very well tell him you look so fucking good I want to throw you down on my kitchen table and ride you like there's no tomorrow, now can I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Olivia grabs her purse she starts to walk towards the door that Elliot is now holding open for her. When she gets to where he is he places his right hand on the small of her back and guides her out the door.

Only then does he realize that there is no back to the dress. Immediately he begins to harden. Wishing like hell he had a coat to cover up with he starts trying to relax his body as they walk to the elevator. Never realizing that while he's having issues she's having her own trying to keep her eyes off him. At least enough to not be too obvious that is.

They get to the elevator and step on, Elliot thankful no one else is around.

"Umm…Liv? Can I do one thing before we get to the reunion?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Okay?" She was very unsure of what he was getting at.

As soon as he had her permission Elliot reached over, cupped Olivia's face, and started kissing her with everything he had. Falling into the kiss she let out a small moan. Just enough that Elliot could sneak his tongue past her lips and deepen the kiss. They continued this, lips locked tongues exploring, until the elevator reached the bottom floor. Olivia was the first to pull away.

"Sorry Baby." He told her, thinking she had panicked. "I really shouldn't have done that." He stepped out of the elevator behind her.

"El?" She turned around and stopped him. "Don't. Be. Sorry." She told him between kisses.

Olivia reached down and took his hand, lacing her fingers in his. If that elevator ride was any small indication of things to come that night, maybe just maybe this would turn out to be more than just a friend thing.

They walked out of the building and there parked in front was a Lincoln Town Car waiting for them.

"I would've got a limo, but I didn't want to scare you off." He told her.

"This is more than good." She assured him as he helped her into the car.

Elliot got in the car and sat next to her. Even though she had kissed him back and all he was still really nervous about making any kind of move now. Sensing his nervousness she reached her hand over to take his again. They rode that was the rest of the trip to the conference room at the Waldorf-Astoria where the reunion was being held. Elliot rubbing her hand with his thumb the whole time.

Arriving at the hotel Elliot got out and stuck his hand back in the car to help Olivia out.

"You know Stabler, you keep this up I just might get too used to it." She winked.

"Maybe I want you to." He whispered.

As soon as they walked in the room all eyes were on Olivia. Feeling a little self-conscious for the first time in her life she kept snuggling into Elliot's side. Shortly after they entered Elliot's friend, Mark Jeffers, came over to talk.

"So El, you gonna introduce me to your gorgeous date?" He said, patting him on the back.

"Oh hey! Mark Jeffers this is my um…friend Olivia Benson." He introduced them both to each other as they shook hands.

"Bad Ass Benson?" Mark asked Olivia.

"I guess." She was confused, she'd seemed to miss that particular nickname going around for her.

"El, you never told me your partner was such a fox." Mark whispered to his friend, receiving a death glare in return.

Getting the hint Mark politely excused himself and left to go talk to some more friends. A few other friends of Elliot's came up to them throughout the night to chat. The general consensus was that Elliot had the best looking date there. Even though everyone seemed to know of Olivia through the department no one seemed able to believe the gorgeous woman with Elliot was her.

The rest of the night went well, dinner was delicious and the two snuck in a couple of dances together. Each time they got up to dance it was very clear from their body language that the two were more than just partners.

11pm rolled around and Olivia was beginning to get a little tired. Not wanting to drag Elliot away she said nothing, until he noticed.

"Hey there." He said, looking over at her. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Stay with your friends."

"I think there's one _friend_ I'd rather be with right now alone instead." He told her seductively.

"You sure about that El?" She asked.

"Never been more sure." He began rubbing up her thigh.

That was all it took to show here he was sure of this. They got up from their table, said their goodbyes, and headed out the front to where their hired car was waiting.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other the whole ride. They had decided to go to Elliot's place. Kisses were being constantly exchanged and by the time they reached Elliot's his jacket and tie were off and his shirt half unbuttoned. Stumbling out of the car together they went into the building and up to Elliot's apartment.

Elliot opened the door and led them both into his living room. All the while still kissing Olivia and by now trying to make quick work of removing her dress. Once he finally figured out how to undo the top he did that exposing her breasts to him.

"Oh God Liv. So perfect!" He told her, cupping her breasts.

He softly massaging them, loving the noises he was getting from her in return. He replaced his hands with his mouth, sucking and nibbling her breasts and nipples. While he was working his magic on her, Olivia finished removing his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants. While pushing his dress pants and boxer briefs down she was brought to orgasm from his ministrations on her breasts. Something totally new and surprising to her.

Coming down from her release she finished removing Elliot's pants and boxer briefs, marveling in the length and thickness that was his hard as steel cock. Seeing her lick her lips he knew she was impressed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer though if he didn't have her. Fuck foreplay. The last eight years had been their foreplay.

"Liv, I need you. Now!"

"How Sweetheart? Tell me how you need me." She told him.

"I need you around me. I need your hot wet pussy wrapped around my cock." He said as he removed her dress and panties.

"Then have me." She whispered seductively pulling his towards his bedroom.

They stumbled into his bedroom, kissing again, and he gently pushed her onto the bed, crawled on top of her, and placed his tip at her entrance.

"Olivia Serena Benson, I love you." He vowed to her.

From the look in his eyes she could tell he was telling the complete and honest truth. She knew this would be more than just one night of released passion.

"I love you too, Elliot, so much. I always have." She confessed.

He gently slid into her, kissing her the whole time to keep her mind off the uncomfortable pinch of pain she was experiencing adjusting to his size. When he had entered her fully he paused, waiting for her okay to continue. She bucked her hips up and he took that as her sign for him to continue. He pulled out of her, almost to the point of being fully out of her, before thrusting back in.

"Mmm…El. So good." She moaned.

He continued thrusting in and out of her until he was sure she was close to another orgasm. He could tell she was trying to hold it back which was frustrating him.

"Livvie!" He growled. "Cum for me Baby."

She tried her damndest to hold out longer, but he wasn't making that easy.

"Please Baby." He whispered to her.

That was all it took and he had her falling into her second orgasm of the night. She flipped him over so she was on top and began riding him like there was no tomorrow. Mesmerized by her beauty as she rode him he was pulled over the edge spilling his seed in her. Feeling him hot inside her she was brought to a third orgasm.

Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms and held her as they both regained their bearings from the powerful releases.

"You know I think I just might have to have a reunion to go to soon." She teased him.

Comfortable in each other's arms they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
